1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to computerized systems for identifying derogatory information.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Gathering and classifying information, particularly information available on the Internet, can be a difficult task due to the expansive amount of information and the lack of structured classification within the information. For example, an organization may desire to perform a background check on an individual. Specifically, the organization may desire to know if an individual has been previously associated with fraud, money laundering, funding or terrorism, or some other illegal activity. While the Internet provides tremendous amounts of searchable data, it is very difficult for a user to quickly search through the large quantities of data and find correctly characterized data relating to the individual of interest.
In response to this difficulty, various organizations provide procured databases of information. Many of these organizations generate these databases by employing individuals who search various information sources, including the Internet, for specific data and manually enter the data as it is found. Examples of these manually curated databases may be used by financial institutions to meet “Know Your Client” requirements.
The resulting databases can provide useful information relating to particular topics. The information within these databases, however, is often out of data because the databases are only updated as fast as information is manually categorized and manually added to the database. One will appreciate, however, the technical difficulties in automating a process of data gathering and data characterization.
Accordingly, there is a need for innovation and solutions within the field of characterized data searches.